Wish You Were
by DkzDiva
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are dating, but he cheats on her with Gabriella. Troy and Sharpay moves to L.A. And Gabriella is still in Albuquerque. Wanting to tell Troy something.
1. Chapter 1

Wish You Were

These lyrics will probably make more since to the story if you read them.

We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby it's killing me, it's killing you  
Both of us trying to be strong

I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep

I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry

I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied and my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be

It's the hardest thing I'll ever had to do  
To turn around and walk away  
Pretending I don't love you

I know that we'll meet again  
Fate has a place and time  
So you can get on with your life  
I've got to be cruel to be kind

Like Dr. Zhivago  
All my love I'll be sending  
And you will never know cuz  
There can be no happy ending

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry

Maybe another time, another day  
As much as I want to, I can't stay

(Ooh)

I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry

I don't want to live a lie  
What can I do

_With Gabriella_

Gabriella sat down in the living room, with her 2-year-old little girl sleeping in her arms. She was so peaceful. She looked just like her father. Tears were rolling down Gabriella's cheeks, when she thought of Troy. She had thought he loved her, he had told it to her everyday, and then he had just left. She still remembered his last words, "Gabby I don't love you anymore" She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_Troy I need to tell you something" she said, walking closer to him._

"_Gabriella I can't talk to you I have to go," he said._

"_Why" she said confused._

"_I'm moving to Los Angeles" Troy said._

"_What? No, you can't leave me" Gabriella said with tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Gabriella I was offered a scholar ship and I said yes. And beside I'm with Sharpay, it isn't fair on her"_

"_But Troy what about me?" she said crying badly._

"_You have to forget about me, 'cause…'cause I don't love you anymore" he said wanting to give Gabriella a hug and tell her that everything was going to be okay._

"_What?" she almost screamed._

"_I..I don't love you anymore" he said and looked down._

"_But I have to tell you something and you can't just leave me" she said between her tears._

"_Gabriella I don't have time to talk, I'm moving to Los Angeles tonight and Sharpay is moving with me" he said._

"_No Troy you don't love her you love me," Gabriella said crying badly._

"_Gabriella she is my girlfriend, and we are moving to L.A., you just have to forget about me" he said._

_Gabriella cried harder and harder._

"_Gabby I don't love you anymore" he said and walked away, leaving a devastated Gabriella._

It had now been 3 and a half year ago since he left and Gabriella now had a girl at 2 years and 10 months. (It was Troy's daughter, but he didn't know). Her name was Destiny Anne Bolton. Yes Gabriella gave her Troy's last name, because it was just as much his child as it was hers.

"Troy why did you leave? Why?" she said between tears and then she fell asleep.

_The next morning_

"Mommy" Destiny asked her mom.

"Yes sweetie" Gabriella answered.

"Where's daddy" she said while looking up at her mom with her ice blue eyes that she'd gotten from her father.

"Baby we've talked about this before, you daddy isn't here but he loves you very much" Gabriella said with sadness in her eyes.

Destiny looked at her mom with a concerned face. "Mommy sad?"

Gabriella looked at her daughter and faked a smile. "No sweetie, I'm fine" Gabriella loved that her daughter always was so concerned about her, and she knew she had gotten that from Troy.

"Okay good." Her daughter said, smiling and gave her a hug.

Gabriella smiled back and hugged her daughter tighter.

"But mom, I want daddy" Destiny said into her moms chest.

"Me too sweetie, me too." Gabriella said.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella turned on the TV. A tear rolled down her face.

(**AN: Troy is famous because of his basketball career)**

_The news_

"_So Mr. Bolton how are things going between you and Ms. Evans?" the reporter asked._

"_Good everything is fine between us, she is the most amazing girl I've ever met" Troy said._

Another tear rolled down Gabriella's face.

"_Well that's good, so__are things going any further?" the reporter asked._

"_Well not yet, but who knows what the future will bring" Troy said._

"_Well say no more" the reporter said._

Gabriella turned off the TV and cried badly. Thinking: What if they got married? I can already imagine the headlines. "Ms. Evans is going to be Mrs. Bolton" "Troy and Sharpay got married" "Troy and Sharpay show their love to the entire world". I want him back Gabriella thought, still crying.

"Mommy?" her daughter said.

"Yes angel" Gabriella replied.

"Why are you crying? Mommy don't sad" Destiny said.

"Sweetie I'm fine" Gabriella told her 1 year old daughter. (Soon to be 2)

"But why are you crying?" Destiny asked her mother.

"It's nothing" Gabriella said. "You know I love you right sweetie?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

She nodded. "My love mommy too" she said to Gabriella.

_Troy's POV_

I just came home from the basketball game, and from all the other reporters who wanted to talk to me.

Was it true was Sharpay really the most amazing girl I've ever met? I was thinking about the things I said to the reporter for hours. But I actually didn't know if it was truth or not.

I heard the front door open. Sharpay. My girlfriend, for 3 and a half year walked in.

"Hey honey" she said and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hi Shar" I said.

"I heard what you said on TV today, you are so sweet" Sharpay said to me.

I smiled without knowing what to say.

"So do you want to marry me?" she asked.

"I don't know right now, maybe in a couple of years" I said and looked down.

"Well if you do I'm going to say yes" she said and smiled.

I faked a smile and looked away.

Why was I acting like this? I loved Sharpay, didn't I? Maybe I wasn't in love with her anymore? These thoughts kept running through my head. She had been my girlfriend for 3 and a half year, I must love her. But what if I didn't?

_2 days later__Gabriella's POV_

It was the last day of Christmas break, I was going back to work tomorrow. (**AN: She is a science teacher, music teacher and math teacher at East High. She didn't leave the town after High School)**So I wanted to spend the whole day with my little angel.

"Hey angel what do you want to do today?" I asked my daughter.

"I don't know mommy" she replied.

"C'mon angel there must be something you want to do, I have to go back to work tomorrow and I want to spend the whole day with you" I said to her.

"Ice cream" she said to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay sweetie then let's go" I took her hand and we walked to the car then we drove off to get Ice cream.

_15 minutes later_

We got out of the car and walked over to the ice-shop.

"Which flavor do you want honey?" I asked her.

"Vanilla" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Then vanilla it is" I said and bought it for her.

"Here you go" I said while handing her the Ice cream.

"Who's that" she said pointing to a magazine.

I froze she was pointing to a magazine with Troy and Sharpay in front of it. The headline said: "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?"

"It's no one" I said and took her hand.

"He my eyes" she said with her cute little voice and looked at me.

I took her out of the shop hoping she wouldn't ask more about it, and gave her the ice cream.

"So what do you want to do?" We can go to the park, the beach, the theatre or the playground.

"Playground" she said with ice cream all over her face.

I laughed at her, and took a napkin from my back and wiped it away.

"Okay then" I said and we got back to the car and drove off to the playground.

I was relieved that she didn't ask more about Troy, what should I say to her? Sweetie it's your daddy, he doesn't know you are his daughter and he doesn't love you. I couldn't say that to her, so I was really glad that she didn't ask more about it.

_At the park_

"Mommy taste" she said to me.

"No thanks baby, I'm good" I said to her.

"But then mommy no ice-cream" she said with a sad face.

"It's okay sweetie, I don't want any" I said and I smiled at how she always thought of other people.

"Okay" She said and kissed my cheek.

When she was done with the ice cream she said on one of the swings. And I started swinging her.

"Higher mommy" she said with a smile.

"No you are going to fall down" I said to her.

"No I'm not" she said still laughing.

"Okay then, you ready?" She nodded. "1, 2, 3" I said and pushed her higher.

She laughed.

Then I remembered a day about 3 years ago.

"_Troy don't push me higher I'm going to fall down" I said._

"_No you are not" he said with the same smile as Destiny just had._

"_Yes I am" I said between my laugh._

"_No you're not" he said. "And if you do I'll catch you"_

"_Okay fine" I said, I couldn't resist the Bolton-charm._

She reminded me so much of Troy she had the same ice blue eyes, the same smile and both of them knew how to use their charm in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Troy's POV_

I was looking at the front page of the magazine. I couldn't believe the headline "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" I hadn't even proposed to her yet. Was I going to? I didn't know anymore. I didn't even know if I loved her. I walked to my closet and found a little box. I couldn't remember what was in it. I opened it. And saw… a picture of Gabby my Gabby. I thought back at the time, I left her.

"_Troy I need to tell you something" she said, walking closer to me._

"_Gabriella I can't talk to you I have to go," I said._

"_Why" she said confused._

"_I'm moving to Los Angeles," I said._

"_What? No, you can't leave me" Gabriella said with tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Gabriella I was offered a scholar ship and I said yes. And beside I'm with Sharpay, it isn't fair on her"_

"_But Troy what about me?" she said crying badly._

"_You have to forget about me, 'cause…'cause I don't love you anymore" I said wanting to give Gabriella a hug and tell her that everything was going to be okay._

"_What?" she almost screamed._

"_I..I don't love you anymore" I said and looked down._

"_But I have to tell you something and you can't just leave me" she said between her tears._

"_Gabriella I don't have time to talk, I'm moving to Los Angeles tonight and Sharpay is moving with me" I said._

"_No Troy you don't love her you love me," Gabriella said crying badly._

"_Gabriella she is my girlfriend, and we are moving to L.A., you just have to forget about me" I said._

_Gabriella cried harder and harder._

"_Gabby I don't love you anymore" I said and walked away, leaving a devastated Gabriella._

A tear rolled down my face, I never stopped loving Gabby. And maybe Gabby was right that I didn't love Sharpay. She wanted to tell me something that day. What was it? This was the first time I had ever thought about it. I wondered what it was, she seemed sad about telling me. What if something was wrong with her, what if she was sick?

Sharpay walked in.

"Is something wrong," she asked me.

"No" I said hiding the picture behind my back.

"Are you sure?" she walked over to me. "You seem sad".

"I'm fine," I said, lying.

"Okay" she said, kissed me on the cheek and walked out.

Was Gabby the person I really loved? Maybe she was, when we lived in Albuquerque all I did was cheat on Sharpay with Gabriella.

"_Troy what about Sharpay?" Gabriella asked._

"_Shh don't say her name," I answered._

"_But she is your girlfriend"_

"_Gabriella who cares" I said and gave her a kiss on the lips._

"_Troy do you love me?" she asked._

"_Of course I do Gabriella Anne Montez" I told her and kissed her again._

"_I love you too," she said with a huge smile on her face._

"_But what about Sharpay? Do you love her?"_

"_Gabriella I said don't say her name" I replied._

"_But.." she said._

"_No buts" I said to her and kissed her cheek. "It's you I love"_

"_I love you too" she said and kissed him passionately._

I still didn't know what the answer to Gabriella's question was. Did I love Sharpay? I knew one thing I still loved Gabriella.

_Gabriella's POV_

I looked at my daughter; she was playing in the sandpit. She was cleverer than any girl I had met at her age. I mean the way she talked to me, and just the way she acted in front of me. She said her first word when she was 9 months old and it was "mommy" I was so proud of my little girl. But I just wished her daddy could see her.

I smiled as Destiny came and gave me some sand.

"This is for mommy" she said to me and gave me the sand. "'Cause she's sweet to me"

"Thanks sweetie" I said and kissed her forehead. She ran back to the sandpit and kept playing with the sand. She was so adorable; I couldn't imagine her not being in my life, she meant everything to me.

"Sweetie we have to go home" I told her.

She ran over to me, without any protest. I was actually proud of myself for racing her all by myself.

"Are you ready to go home" I asked her, even though I already knew the answer.

She nodded and took my hand.

_At home_

"You know what we are going to have for dinner?" I asked her.

"No" she said with the cutest little voice.

"Destiny's favorite food, Pizza" I said and a big smile turned on her face. I wondered if Troy ever thought about me. And if he still loved me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Still Gabriella's POV_

I put Destiny to bed early that day. 'Cause I had to get up early the next morning.

"Good night sweetie" I said kissing my daughter on the cheek.

"Night mommy" she said and fell asleep after a few minutes.

I can't believe that her daddy didn't even know she existed. But then again I was going to tell him, but he didn't let me, before he left with…HER. I really missed him, but he left me for her, so why did I even care about him anymore?

_The next morning _at 6am

I stood up, took a shower and put on my clothes. I barely ever wore any make-up 'cause Troy always used to tell me I was natural beautiful, I didn't know why I still cared about what he thought though.

Then I walked over to Destiny's bed and woke her. "Morning sweetie" I said and took her out of the bed.

She was really tired, but I got her in her clothes and started making breakfast.

"There you go" I said handing her a plate with waffles. "I made your favorite breakfast because you have been such a good girl."

She smiled and started eating.

I laughed at her 'cause she had food all over her face. I took a napkin and wiped it away.

"Do you know where you are staying at today?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"At grandma's." I said and she clapped.

We drove over to my mom's and when we got out of the car, Destiny ran to the door. I opened it.

"Mom we're here"

"Hi you two." my mom said and Destiny ran right in to her arms.

"Me love granny" Destiny told my mom.

"I love you too honey" she replied.

"Well I have to go to work now" I said and walked over to them and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" I said and walked to the door.

"Say bye to mommy" my mom said and both of them waved to me.

I walked out of the house and drove to work.

_Troy's POV_

_5 hours later_

I was in the locker room changing for the big game. Everybody was counting on us. We had to win.

But my head kept spinning round and round thinking of Gabriella. Keep focus on the game I thought and went out to the gym, where a lot of screaming fans were sitting.

"I love you Troy" one of the fans screamed.

The game started

I was playing like crap. My head wasn't focused. Why did I keep think of Gabriella now? After 3 and a half year.

"Bolton what's wrong with you? This is your worst game ever" my coach said.

"I don't know coach I'm feeling kinda sick" I said.

"Then you should go home" he said. "We can't have you fainting"

"Thanks" I said and walked to the locker room.

Everybody in the gym was asking questions about me leaving. I changec my clothes and drove home.

Sharpay was at an interview, so she wasn't at the gym watching me play. **(AN: She was an actress just like she had wanted to be)**

Sharpay walked in. "Troy what happened I was at an interview, and then I heard you had left the game, and drove home right away" she said.

"I..I don't know" I replied.

"Well it's good you're home." she said and kissed me.

"Sharpay I have to tell you something." I said.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she said with a worried face.

"I think you should sit down." I said to her and her face turned even more worried.

"You're freaking me out." she said.

"Well you remember when we still lived in Albuquerque?" I asked her.

"Yeah what about that?" she asked.

"And you remember Gabriella Montez?" I asked her.

"Yeah she was such a bitch" she said. **(AN: Gabriella and Sharpay were never friends)**

"No she wasn't." I defended her.

"Yes she was, but what about her?" she asked.

"Well I think this is going to hurt you a lot." I told her.

"What is it Troy?" she asked me.

"I..I.. was cheating on you with her back then." I said.

"WHAT?" she screamed and walked over and slapped me. "I thought you loved me" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sharpay, but I've been fooling you and myself for 3 and a half year. I'm moving."

"WHAT?" she said again.

"I'm moving back to Albuquerque." I said. "Back to Gabriella."

"I can't believe you Troy, what about your career?"

"I'm giving it up." I said.

"You can't just leave." she said to me.

"Yes I can, I'm giving up my career and moving back to Albuquerque. I have been fooling myself for all those years, and I have to go back to her." I told her.

"You know what, take your stuff, and leave, I never want to see you again" she said to me.

I took all my stuff out of the house, and went to my car and started driving back to New Mexico, back to Albuquerque, back to my Gabby.

_With Gabriella_

Gabriella was finished with work around 1pm. She and Taylor (Her best friend who were also a teacher at East High) was going out shopping.

"Hi hun, ready to go?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Yes I'm ready." Gabriella said with a sad look, she couldn't stop thinking about Troy.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Oh nothing." Gabriella said, lying. But Taylor didn't buy it.

"Honey you can't hide anything from me, I have known you for too long, and we have been friends since pre-school." Taylor said.

"No it's nothing, really." Gabriella said lying again.

"Okay fine" Taylor said letting it go.

_At the mall_

They went to a store looking at clothes.

"Isn't this pretty?" Taylor asked holding a dress.

"Yes." Gabriella said. "It's fabulous."

"Thanks Gabby"

Gabriella was thinking back at a time with her and Troy at the mall.

"_Do I look good in this?" Gabriella asked Troy, wearing a dress._

"_Wow." Troy said. "You look like a million."_

"_Thanks" she said and kissed him passionately. "But it's too expensive."_

"_I'll pay for it" Troy said and kissed her cheek._

"_No you are not going to pay for it" Gabriella answered._

"_Yes I am I want to give it to you" he said._

"_But Troy."_

"_Gabriella I'm going to pay for it, and I'm going to give it to you."_

_She laughed "Fine." again she couldn't resist the Bolton charm._

"_Thanks" she said and kissed his cheek. "I love you"_

"_I love you too Gabby"_

"Gabriella down to earth" Taylor said while waving her hand in front of her face.

"What." Gabriella said confused.

"Now, you have to tell me." Taylor said.

"But it's nothing." Gabriella answered.

"Fine!" Taylor said letting go of it again.

Taylor bought the dress and they went into a little shop. Gabriella saw a magazine with Troy and Sharpay at the front page again. Headline: Is Sharpay going to be Mrs. Bolton? She froze.

"What's wrong" Taylor asked and looked at the direction Gabriella was looking at. "Oh Gabriella don't think about him."

Gabriella looked at her. "How can I not think about him, he's the father of my child, and she reminds me of it every single day!" Gabriella sighed. "She looks so much like him, she has his eyes, his smile, his nose and his charm.

"But Gabriella it has been 3 and a half year since you last saw him, maybe he don't even remember you anymore"

Gabriella started crying.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean it like that." Taylor said while hugging her.

"I know you didn't." Gabriella said between her tears. "It just hurts, it really hurts."


	5. Chapter 5

2 hours later Gabriella's POV

"Taylor I think I have to pick up Destiny now." I said to Taylor.

"I understand, give her a kiss from me," she said and gave me a hug.

"I will," I said to her and left the mall.

I drove over to my mom's and walked in and when I opened the front door, I was met by my little girl screaming "mommy".

"Hey princess have you been a good girl to grandma?" I asked her and she nodded. "That's my girl." I said giving her a hug.

"Thanks for taking care of her today." I said to my mom and gave her a hug.

"Anytime sweetie." she said. "You know I love being with her."

"Yeah I do mom," I said.

"Can you say bye, bye to grandma?"

"Bye, bye granny," she said giving my mom a hug.

"Bye you two," my mom said.

We left my mom's and walked to the car, and then we drove home.

_At home_

"Angel you know what your Auntie Taylor told me to give you a kiss" I said and kissed her. She giggled and I started tickling her.

"No mommy." she said between her laughs.

"Sorry sweetie I don't understand what you are saying to me"

"Mommy stop" she said still laughing.

"Okay then." I said and stopped tickling her.

_Troy's POV_

I had been driving for about 3 hours. What if she didn't even wanted to see me? What if she didn't love me anymore? What if she hated me? I let go of the thought of her hating me. I wonder how people would react when they found out that their famous star player had left the team and even the state. The only one who knew about this was Sharpay. And now she hated me, but I didn't care right now all I cared about was Gabby.

_The next day still Troy's POV_

I had slept in a motel in a small city in Arizona and had now been driving for about 2 hours. It was 14pm and I still had about an hour left.

_1 hour later_

I was driving round in my old neighborhood and everything looked like it used to. I saw me and Gabriella's old houses. We used to be neighbors, but we hadn't been that for 3 and a half-year. My parents had moved to Florida because of my dad's work and I hadn't stayed in touch with any of my old friends, so I didn't know if they still lived here in Albuquerque.

I didn't think Gabriella still lived with her mom since both of us were 20, but maybe her mom still lived in her old house. I knocked on the door; it felt strange 'cause every time I had visited Gabriella I had used her balcony. A woman at about 30 opened the door.

"Hi sir can I help you?" she asked.

"Sorry I just thought maybe one of my old friends still lived here" I said. "Do you know what happened to the old owner?"

"Yeah she wanted something smaller so she moved to a smaller house, but she still lives in Albuquerque" she told me.

"Do you know where I can find her?" I asked hopefully.

"No I'm sorry sir," she said.

"It's okay, thanks for helping me," I said.

"No problem I'm glad I could help. Bye" she said closing the door and I went back to my car.

What am I going to do now? I decided to drive over to the park, and maybe clear my head a little.

_With Gabriella_

Gabriella was done with work early again today. So her and Destiny was going to the park.

"Mommy, food, to ducks" Destiny said to Gabriella.

"Here sweetie" Gabriella said and handed her daughter some bread for the ducks. Destiny ran down to the lake.

"Sweetie don't go too far and watch the lake" Gabriella said to her while both of her eyes were watching her.

"No mommy." she yelled back.

Gabriella started singing.

Gone away are the golden days  
Just a page in my diary  
So here I am, a utopian citizen  
Still convinced there's no such thing as idealism

Memories they're following me like a shadow now  
And I'm dreaming  
And I've already suffered the fever of disbelief

Gabriella smiled at her daughter feeding the ducks and continued singing.

I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here

I was true as the sky is blue  
I couldn't soon say the same for you  
So now I find denial in my eyes  
I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind

Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
For what it is  
Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions

I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here

Sometimes I can't explain  
And I'm so sorry that I can't  
I'll try to concentrate  
On your true identity

I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here

When Gabriella was done she looked around looking for Destiny, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Destiny" she yelled. "DESTINY" she didn't get an answer.

_With Troy_

Troy was walking through the park, when he heard someone cry.

"What's wrong princess." he asked the little girl and walked over to her.

"Mommy gone" she said still crying, with her head in her hands.

"You can't find your mommy?" Troy asked and the little girl nodded looking up at Troy. Troy gasped she had the same eyes as him.

"C'mon I'll help you find your mommy" Troy said to the little crying girl.

"Mommy says no go with strangers" the little girl said crying badly.

"What's your name?" Troy asked the little girl.

"Destiny"

"That's a pretty name," Troy told her.

"Destiny," they heard someone scream somewhere not that far from where they were.

"Mommy," Destiny said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy thought the voice sounded familiar, but didn't think more about it. "Is that your mommy?"

Destiny nodded

"Then c'mon princess, we have to go to mommy." Troy said taking Destiny's hand and Destiny didn't protest even though he was a stranger.

_Gabriella's POV_

I was crying so badly, I wanted my little girl back, what if something had happened. Then I heard something. "MOMMY" it was definitely her voice. "DESTINY" I screamed and ran to the direction of her. I found her.

"Mommy" she said and ran right into my arms. I cried so badly. "Honey, never leave me again," I said between my tears.

"I'm sorry mommy, but mommy just gone, no where, couldn't find her," she said to me.

"It's okay sweetie," I said to her while hugging her tighter and with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Mommy don't cry, I'm here" she said and kissed my cheek.

She was so adorable; she was just as concerned as Troy used to be.

"I love you Angel," I told her.

"Me love mommy too," she said and hugged me tighter.

"How did you found me?" I asked her.

"Nice man help me," she said and pointed to a man with a huge smile on his face.

I looked up and this was the first time I had noticed him, he looked at me at the same time.

I couldn't believe it, what was he doing here?

"Troy?" I said.

"Yes Gabby?" he said and gave me a smile.

I picked up Destiny and just looked at him, with my eyes frozen at him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Still Gabriella's POV_

I just stood there; nothing was coming out of my mouth. I was frozen.

"Mommy something wrong?" she asked me looking at my face.

"No sweetie I'm fine," I said, not looking away from Troy and still holding Destiny in my arms.

_Troy's POV_

I couldn't believe she had a daughter, I wonder who the father was, and if they were still together. It seemed so unreal, what if I had driven all this way, and then she was with another guy. Why didn't I think of that before?

"Troy what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I broke up with Sharpay and gave up my career." I said leaving the part with I love you out.

"Oh. But why did you come back here?" she asked me still holding her daughter.

"Because I made a mistake" I told her.

"What kind of mistake?" she asked me.

"Gabby I lied to you."

"What do you mean you lied to me?" she asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"Well when I said I didn't love you. I do Gabby and I never stopped." I told her.

"Then why did you leave me?" she asked, crying badly.

"I don't know, I thought it was the best. And I couldn't just leave Sharpay."

"But why now? Why did you come back now?" she asked between her tears.

"Because it wasn't until now that I realized, what a big jerk I was to you when I left, and I had to tell you that I never stopped loving you, and I made a really big mistake, when I stayed with Sharpay, 'cause it was you I loved, and not her," I told her.

She just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Gabriella what was it you wanted to tell me the day I left?" I asked her.

"Well you didn't want to hear what I was going to say back then, so why do you want to know now?" she asked me still crying.

"Gabby I don't want you to have secrets from me, 'cause I love you too much. Can you forgive me?"

"Well how can I know that you really love me?" she asked me.

"Well I gave up my career to be with you again." I said hoping for forgiveness.

"Well yeah that's true." she said and gave me a little smile. "I forgive you.," she said running walking closer to me

"Good"

"So can you now tell me what you wanted to say back then?" I asked her and we walked over to a bench and sat down Destiny on Gabriella's lap.

Destiny just looked at us both confused of what was happening.

"Please don't be mad at me," she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I wiped her tears away. "Never, I could never be mad at you, I love you too much." I said.

"Well her name is Destiny Anne Bolton," she said looking down at her daughter.

I gasped when I heard the name Bolton. "Is she?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes Troy she's your daughter." she told me. "I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant when you left."

"I'm sorry that I just left"

"It's okay. You are here now and that's all that matters."

"Why did you give her my last name?" I asked her confused that she hadn't giving her, her own last name.

"Because she's also your daughter and even though you didn't know, I still wanted her to have your name"

"I can't believe you did that, when I was such a jerk to you," I said.

"Well I did it because I never stopped loving you, every day I wanted you to come back to me, but after a year I gave up hope I thought you would never come back and that I would never find true love again. 'Cause all I wanted was you back, so I weren't willing to open my heart up to any other than you. But I never stopped loving you, and I thought I was going to live the rest of my life, with a broken heart, but today you proved me wrong. You came back to me, and you can't imagine how much I love you for that" she said and gave me a hug.

"I love you Gabriella Anne Montez"

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton"

I kissed her passionately.

"I can't believe I'm a dad," I said and she smiled at me.

"Well you just have to get used to the thought, 'cause you are going to be a dad for the rest of your life." she said and kissed me passionately.

Destiny separated us.

"Mommy don't kiss stranger," Destiny said with a worried look.

"Sweetie he's not a stranger he's your daddy" Gabriella said and looked at me.

Destiny just looked up at Gabriella confused.

"Nice man, no stranger, nice man daddy?" Destiny asked Gabriella.

"That's right sweetie," Gabriella said with a smile.

Destiny looked at me and gave me a hug. "Daddy" she said.

I looked at Gabriella and smiled and she smiled back at me. I couldn't believe I was a dad; I was going to be the best daddy ever.

I kissed Destiny's cheek and she giggled.

"What about me" Gabriella asked.

I kissed Gabriella passionately and Destiny smiled.

"Mommy, daddy" she said.

"That's right princess" I said to her and pulled both of them into a hug.

"You two are my two favorite girls" I said and hugged them tighter.


End file.
